Drabbles en folie : Norway and Denmark
by Prusse
Summary: Quelques drabbles portant sur différents thèmes et centrés sur Norvège et Danemark ! Y en a pour tous les goûts et je suis ouverte à toute proposition !
1. Angst

**Auteur :** Prusse

**Disclaimer :** je suis pas le génialissime mangaka qui a inventé le concept des nations vivantes u.u

**Warning :** Je suis nulle en Histoire/Géo... alors pardonnez-moi les erreurs chronologiques T-T

**Note :** Voici une série de drabbles Norvège/Danemark écrit au départ pour l'anniversaire d'une amie. Et puis je me suis dit "autant les publier !" Et voilà, c'est fait !

J'espère que malgré le manque de lecteurs/reviewers sur le fandom, ils vous plairont autant que j'ai pris plaisir à les écrire ;)

Je vais en poster un par jour, donc en une semaine, ça devrait être fini !

Enjoy~~!

* * *

><p><strong>Angst<strong>

Norvège regarda avec fureur Danemark qui baissa les yeux vers le sol, n'osant affronter le regard de sa possession. Les yeux d'un bleu glacé l'avaient toujours rendu soumis devant le frêle garçonnet.

— C'est tout ? Je ne suis qu'une possession qu'on se refourgue entre États ?

Danemark soupira. Norvège ne le quittait pas des yeux, les poings serrés, puis un sourire amer vint orner ses lèvres pâles. Après tout, ça avait toujours été comme ça avec eux... Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait. Il ne savait plus...

— Très bien, je crois que Suède m'attend...

Il se retourna pour partir, Danemark mordant sa lèvre pour ne pas lui crier de rester, puis il s'arrêta et fit sans se retourner :

— Tu sais, un jour, je ne serai plus une nation qu'on se partage. Un jour, mon territoire sera libre... Et ni toi, ni Suède, ni personne ne pourra dire que la Norvège fait partie de ses biens.

Il passa la porte sous le regard vide du danois. Car après tout... _Je me suffis à moi-même, je n'ai besoin de personne. Personne..._

_Fin_

On se retrouve (ou pas) demain pour un nouveau drabble...!


	2. Fluffy

**Auteur :** Prusse

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ont été inventé par Hidekazu !

**Note :** et voilà le second drabble !

* * *

><p><strong>Fluffy<strong>

Danemark était cloué au lit, haletant légèrement et suant à grosses gouttes. Il avait attrapé une horrible grippe et il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps, ayant dormi presque toute une journée en restant dans un état comateux lorsqu'il était conscient. A son chevet, Norvège lui caressait doucement le front, y posant de temps en temps un tissu frais sous le soupir d'aise du grand blond. Alors que la jeune nation écartait quelques mèches de cheveux poisseuses de sueur du front du danois, ce dernier ouvrit légèrement ses yeux troublés par la fièvre, puis, en déglutissant faiblement, le gratifia d'un mince sourire en murmurant un léger « merci ». Et alors qu'il se rendormait, Norvège eut un doux sourire, son regard glacé sensiblement adouci rivé sur Danemark...


	3. Humour

**Auteur : Prusse**

**Note : **Nouveau thème, cette fois sur l'humour ! Je vais poster les autres dans la journée je pense...

* * *

><p><strong>Humour<strong>

— Norvège ?

— Hm ?

— Je me suis toujours posé une question... pourquoi as-tu finalement retiré tes revendications pour le Groenland ? A force d'insister, tu aurais peut-être pu conserver ce territoire...

— Oh, ça... Tout simplement car il était annexé à l'Amérique du Nord et imaginer Alfred s'incruster chez moi ne me plaisait pas des masses... Je donne déjà assez avec toi en terme de parasite.

* * *

><p><em>Une petite review pour soutenir l'auteur qui stresse pour son oral de TPE demain ? (bah quoi, je peux toujours essayer, non ?)<em>


	4. Smut

**Auteur : Prusse**

**Note : **le prochain à suivre sera... euh, je sais pas...

* * *

><p><strong>Smut<strong>

— Haaan... N-nan... Pas là, ça fait mal... Ha ! Abruti de danois ! Huung, je t'ai dit que ça, haa... fai-faisait mal...!

— Shht... Attends un peu... là, ça va mieux non ?

— _Ikke_ ! Huu...

Danemark se retira de dessus Norvège en fronçant les sourcils, l'air sévère.

— Je t'avais pourtant dit qu'avec la carnation de ta peau tu allais attraper un coup de soleil ! Même Francis – qui n'est pas contre voir des jeunes torse nu – t'avait conseillé de mettre un t-shirt pour aller à la plage ! Maintenant, tu te rallonges et tu me laisses t'appliquer cette fichue crème !

* * *

><p>Pour ceux qui se posent la question, <strong>Ikke<strong> veut dire **Non** en Norvégien (enfin, selon google u.u)


	5. First Time

**Auteur : Prusse**

**Note : **Plus que deux petits drabbles et c'est finiiiii ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>First Time<strong>

La première fois, Norvège avait grimacé. Il n'avait vraiment pas aimé. En fait, pour dire vrai, il avait détesté et avait espéré ne plus jamais y avoir droit ! Mais il dut vite se rendre à l'évidence : l'humour pourri de Danemark ne pouvait être dissocié de sa personne.


	6. HurtComfort

**Auteur : Prusse**

**Note : **Plus qu'un p'tit drabble et c'est over ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Contexte historique :<strong> se passe en 1814, suite à de nombreuses frictions entre la Suède et la Danemark après que l'Union Kalmar ait été dissolue en 1523, le Danermak se voit obligé de céder la Norvège à la Suède.

* * *

><p><strong>HurtComfort**

Norvège sentit une bouffée de panique l'envahir mais n'en montra rien. Il avait comme l'impression qu'on le déchirait de l'intérieur alors que le roi du Danemark apposait sa signature au traité, attribuant ainsi à la Suède sa désormais ex-possession. Plus de quatre siècles... Ça faisait plus de quatre siècle qu'il était unifié au Danemark, plus de quatre siècles qu'il n'avait connu que lui, qu'il n'avait compté que sur lui... Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il n'avait pas le droit de se débarrasser ainsi de lui... Et alors que Berwald s'avançait vers lui dans l'intention de l'emmener avec lui en Suède, Norvège sentit ses genoux faiblir avant de cogner contre le sol dans un bruit sourd. C'était fini... Fini. Il leva des yeux emplis de chagrin vers Danemark, debout dans un coin de la pièce, un rictus douloureux jouant sur ses lèvres roses. C'était fini.. Et Danemark n'avait rien fait pour empêcher tout ça. Rien.


	7. Friendship

**Auteur : Prusse**

**Note : **Et je termine la série avec ce petit dernier, je l'aime bien mine de rien x)

* * *

><p><strong>Friendship<strong>

L'astre solaire perçait faiblement au travers des nuages grisâtres d'Oslo, et, débout dans le grand jardin blanc, un grand homme blond vêtu d'un long manteau noir et rouge regardait un jeune adolescent habillé tout de bleu construire un bonhomme de neige, un petit sourire enfantin au coin des lèvres. Danemark se rapprocha doucement de lui, la neige crissant à peine sous ses pas, puis, en retenant son souffle, il cacha de ses mains gantées les yeux clairs du jeune garçon, soufflant à son oreille « devine qui c'est ? » le norvégien leva lentement la tête, son front pâle effleurant le menton pointu du danois, et, alors que le plus jeune le regardait de manière indéchiffrable, Danemark sentit quelque chose de glacée rencontrer son visage. Surpris, il relâcha Norvège qui lui lança un sourire mutin, une lueur taquine dans le regard et une nouvelle boule de neige à la main, prête à être lancée. Des éclats de rire raisonnèrent dans le jardin alors que depuis l'intérieur de la maison, Finlande, Suède et Islande les observaient faire, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>Si vous avez des idées pour une prochaine série de ce genre, faites-moi signe, je suis toujours en quête de nouveaux couples ou nouvelles idées ;)<p> 


End file.
